Sade
She Have Many Costumes She only pink Girl in her Families She Loves Babies She Say She Loves Leg Warmers but She Wears Tights She Has Some Powers But She A Little Weak She Hates Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion and http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL_(A.k.a_AdminAdriehl) Her Favorite Color Is Pink,Mexican pink,Hot Pink,Pink Lace,Piggy Pink,Baby Pink,Cherry Blossom Pink,Cotton Candy,Barbie Pink,Deep Pink,Pale Pink,Cyan,Harlequin,Neon green,Neon colors, and other Neon Colors Her Full Name is Sade Velma Connally Her Nicknames Depends On People Bubblegum (By Some people), Lil Cotton Candy(By Her 2 Boyfriends), Cotton Candy girl(By Slenderman’s Proxies), Lil Pink Bitch(By Ticci-Toby and Clockwork),Pinky(By Some CreepyPasta)*, Bubblegum Butt (By A Lot Of People Who Firts with her) And The Smiled One(Her Proxy Name) Her Story : As a A Kid Her Father Would scares Her When He Flip Out she Would have To hide in her Room Or Some Where She Can Hide When She Became 13 She Wanted to Know Where Her real Mother Cause She Had a Dog Tag That had Her Mother’s Name She Was Walking In the Forest Until She Was Knocked Out When She woke up Tied In a Chair She Seen Someone But It Was So Dark She Couldn’t see But She Seen A Needle…With Some Red Stuffs She Was Scared But Due Too The Fact She Was Tied up tight She Couldn’t Ummm Move… so The Injected Into Her she Was Changed Forever… She Have The same As Her Father….. Ever since That she been Flipping out…. Sometime She’ll try To Control it but fail to do so Sometimes When she Sad She’ll Cry Blood When 15 She Diagnosed with Bipolar disorder She took Medicals For It…. When She was 16 She tried to find her mother but failed to do so… She Has 2 Boyfriends Masky and Hoodie She Met Them When She Was About To Be Killed By a A Army Guy who Hates Unhuman And Humanoid People. .. Favorite Movies: Lego Movie,My Little Pony Equestria Girls,Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs 1&2,Frozen,Toy Story 1,2&3,Cars 1&2,Who Framed Roger Rabbit,Space Jam,The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Horror Movie That was Made In 1970s-1990s and Other Kids Movie... Favorite Shows: Adventure Time,The Amazing World of Gumball,Steven Universe,Regular Show,Uncle Grandpa,Clarence,Breadwinners,SpongeBob SquarePants,Rabbids Invasion,The Fairly OddParents,Phineas and Ferb,Gravity Falls,Wander Over Yonder,My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Doctor Who,The Wiggles,Aqua Teen Hunger Force,MAD,MADTv, The Simpsons and Others... Favorite Fast-Food Places: Taco Bell,KFC,Pizza Hut,Dunkin' Donuts,Culver's,Baskin-Robbins,Sonic Drive-In,Hardee's,Buffalo Wild Wings,Dairy Queen,Five Guys,McDonald's,White Castle,A&W,Big Boy,Burger King,Fuddruckers,Wendy's,Chuck E. Cheese's,Jet's Pizza,Hungry Howie's Pizza,Domino's Pizza,Little Caesars,Happy's Pizza,Some Coney Island restaurant,Wingstop,Red Robin,CiCi's Pizza,T.G.I. Friday's,Denny's,Church's Chicken,Cottage Inn Pizza,Applebee's, and Famous Dave's Favorite Creepypasta: Laughing Jack and Jill, Jeff The Killer,Ben Drowned,Sonic EXE,Tails Doll,Smile .JPEG,Eyeless Jack,Masky and Hoodie Favorite Musicians: Cascade,ClariS,Nana Mizuki,DJ Satomi,Toybox,Avril Lavigne,SMiLE.dk,Aqua,Ylvis,Daphne and Celeste,Insane Clown Posse,Skrillex,The Fall Out Boys, Three Days Grace,Avenged Sevenfold,Creature Feature,Linkin Park, Daft Punk and Evanescnce Likes: To Dress Up as anything..., Taking Naps,Sleeping,Making Pranks,Girly And Boyish Movies and Shows, Kids Movie and shows, Rated G Movies,PG Movies,PG-13 Movie,R-Movies,Her 2 Boyfriends...,Her Other ver of Herself....,Fast-Foods, Crocs,Wearing Skirts And Shirts,Fan of Her, Soda,Juice,Fandom Fans... and CreepyPastas Dislikes: Lord Zalgo,SterTube,Trolls.Hackers,People Who Talk Shit About Her,Westboro Baptist Church,People Who are Homophobia,Lesbophobia,Transphobia,Biphobia and Other Hate Other People...,Johnny Test,Anti Jeff(Who is Oc Of SticcatheStickGod),Homestucks Haters, Stupid Parents, People Who wakes Her Up, Waking up In a Middle of her Sleeps,Getting Sick,Funky Jeff (Who is Another Oc Of SticcatheStickGod) And Dr. Marco (Who yet Another Oc Of SticcatheStickGod) She Come On to G!A In 2016 or 2018 Voice Is Princess Mad Is Wiseguy or Scary Voice When Raged Is Wiseguy 300% or Dallas 200% Sweet Song: She use this To Hypnotize Kids in age of 3-12 Sometimes Teens Sometime Adults Here Song She Sing :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t8-_pI1-9Q Category:1998 births Category:Lil Peepz Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Anti-Hero Category:Creepypasta readers Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:Kids Show Lovers Category:Female Characters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Somtimes bad users Category:Childish people Category:Anime lovers Category:Anime freaks Category:Magical girl fans Category:Grounded Videos Category:Characters who can fly Category:My little pony fans Category:Plan to kill SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY in Future Category:Unhuman Species Category:Happy Tree Friends OCs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Character who have powers Category:Character who change their forms Category:Character who can sing Category:Character who can sing sweetly Category:Crayon Shin fans Category:Characters who have long hair Category:Sailor moon fans Category:Sailor moon Category:Pink Characters